


Alex Got Abducted

by Zogus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thirsty Kara, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogus/pseuds/Zogus
Summary: Lena had plans awaiting for wounded Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Alex Got Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea. It bugged for a few weeks so I decided to write it down. : D

As usual, the streets of National City were crowded by office workers, walking urgently to their next meeting or fumbling with the trays of coffees and pastries for the next conference. Unbeknownst to them, the Girl of Steel blended into the crowd with her thick glasses and messy braided ponytail.

With one hand grasping tightly onto the two large bags of food and the other one juggling with a cup holder of two large smoothies, Kara managed to place her phone against her ear.

"Hello, darling." She smiled at the voice of the other woman.

"Hey, Lena. I'm heading to you from the Italian restaurant, start clearing up your desk."

"I was disappointed that you didn't come earlier."

"Yeah, sorry. There was an emergency at the DEO. Alex got hurt so I had to stay to make sure she's okay."

"Alex got hurt?" The other woman's light tone dropped, sounding a bit concern.

"She's fine now. Got shot at the leg. J'on puts her on a desk job for at least two weeks. Alex probably will argue to get back to the field after two days," she laughed, imagining her sister hopping onto the enemies. Lena didn't say anything. "Lena? You still there?"

"Kara?" Lena's voice came back but this time she sounded urgent. There were sounds of papers shuffling and her laptop slapping close like she was packing. "I actually have something important to do. Enjoy the food without me."

"What?"

"Love you. Bye!" The line went dead. That was weird but not uncommon. After all, Lena had the responsibility of a multi-billion dollar company. Kara shrugged and turned around, heading in the direction of her apartment.

Her phone rang when she was digging into the two bags of food. "Maggie?"

"Kara! Come to the DEO quickly! Alex got abducted!"

\---------------------

In a few seconds, Kara landed safely at the DEO. She rushed into the room that Alex was occupied in. Her chest tightened in fear when she found no one there. She frantically looked around for her sister. Who could possibly go past dozens of trained DEO agents to get to Alex? Why they chose her sister? Is it because of her? Again?

Images of Alex floating motionlessly inside the tank of water flashed across her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathed in and out slowly, trying calming herself down to listen carefully to every sound within 100 miles. The usual strong heartbeat of her sister was gone.

"Supergirl!" She turned around and saw her sister's girlfriend running toward her with J'on behind.

She grasped firmly onto the smaller woman's arms, stopping her hands from trembling. "Maggie! What happened?"

"What happened? When I got here, I saw five DEO agents entered an elevator with Alex in her medical bed, heading up to the roof. I ran eight flights of stairs to get onto the roof to only see a private helicopter flew away with Alex and Lena Luthor! Your girlfriend bribed the DEO agents to abduct my girlfriend!"

"Lena did what?" A part of her was relieved that Lena took Alex. She knew Lena would never harm her sister but another part of us was confused. Why Lena kidnapped her sister?

"Detective Sawyer exaggerated," J'on chimed in, "Ms. Luthor came earlier, asked me if she can borrow Agent Danvers for a project. She offered to donate a large amount of money to the DEO in exchange so I accepted."

"You sold my sister to my girlfriend?"

"Ms. Luthor promised to take great care of Agent Danvers. You know how your sister is. If she stays here, she will get restless doing a desk job."

J'on was not wrong. Her sister wouldn't able to stay on the desk long. She pulled out her phone and called her sister's kidnapper. After three rings, the call went through.

"Kara?"

Maggie snatched the phone away. "Hey, Luthor! Give me back my girlfriend!"

Quickly, Kara took her phone back. "Sorry about that but yeah, where did you take my sister?"

"You found out, huh," Lena sighed loudly. Her phone pinged three times. "Here are the coordinates of our location. You can bring Maggie too. I'll see you soon, darling."

\---------------------

They arrived in the middle of a desert with no one within 50 miles radius.

"Once I see your girlfriend, I'll kick her ass."

"Please don't." Before she could get out her phone to call Lena again, the ground shook. A large glass pillar emerged from the sand. Cautiously, Kara stepped forward to inspect the giant the infrastructure. There was an elevator door. Once she was close enough, the door spitted open.

Maggie gave her an unsure nod and they entered the elevator, surprisingly air-conditioned. The pillar sank as they went deeper underneath. When the door opened, it revealed a huge underground laboratory.

"Darling! It's good to see you." Lena appeared, heading toward them, wearing her sexy lab coat and cute thick glasses, smiling charmingly. Kara felt a flutter inside her chest.

"You stole my girlfriend!" Maggie stood in front of the taller brunette before Kara could properly greet her girlfriend.

"Hello to you too, Maggie. I swear Alex is in the best care. Follow me." They walked through many hallways and rooms. Lena's chest puffed out with pride as she explained how she designed this underground desert laboratory. There were a few people in the laboratory but most of them were too focused on their work to notice them

Kara walked next to Lena. "You canceled our lunch date to kidnap my sister to work on your personal project?"

"I'm sorry, darling." She grabbed her hand and looked at her with her soft emerald green eyes. Her lips puffed out into a little pout. Kara swallowed hard. The lab coat and glasses were already dangerous enough. Whatever nerdy, sexy, cute combination Lena taken in was working on Kara. "But it was necessary. Remember two months when Alex got injured?"

Kara nodded. Being the role model of a truly hardcore agent, Alex jumped off a building to catch a flying alien fugitive. Fortunately, she landed perfectly onto the back of the alien. Unfortunately, the alien lost balance and couldn't handle the sudden weight. They wobbly dropped on to the ground, causing a huge nasty bruise on Alex's back and a concussion on her head.

Under firm orders from the DEO, Alex must take at least two days of sick leave and remain at a desk job for a week before returning to the field. Being stuck in her office for the 3rd day, Alex almost died out of boredom. She wanted to go out.

Consequently that day, Kara had to go on a mission on the other side of the Earth. She was reluctant to go because she would miss lunch with her girlfriend. She knew Lena would forget to eat if she didn't bring her food. "I asked Alex to bring you lunch."

"You know how I spent many sleepless nights over a theory? No matter how many times I altered the plan, it still wouldn't work. Then Alex came by with food. She caught glimpses of my lab notes. Then she just solved it! Kara, do you know your sister is a scientific genius?"

"Uhhh, she does have an M.D. and a Ph.D. in bioengineering."

"I have been working on this new project. I know having Alex involved would be very beneficial but your sister is a busy woman. She spends most of her time working at the DEO or doing errands. I don't want to take away her free time with the gang so I didn't ask her."

"So when you heard Alex is hurt, you took an opportunity to kidnap her to work for you?

"I wouldn't say kidnap, more like a recruit. I did have her permission. Ask her yourself." Lena stopped next to a giant glass window. On the other side was the one and only Alex Danvers. Like the other scientists in the laboratory, she didn't notice them.

"Alex!" Maggie rushed inside the room. Alex turned around and smiled widely at the sight of her short girlfriend. With her leg still freshly injured, she had to wait for the shorter woman to come closer to kiss her.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?"

"I saw five agents kidnapped you into Lena's helicopter so I got worried."

"Kidnap?" Alex leaned back and laughed loudly. "No. She called me if I want to work on her new project instead of being stuck behind a desk. I agreed so I asked my agents to carry up to the roof, where Lena would be waiting for me."

"Why didn't you let me know? I almost had a heart attack!" Maggie swatted her arm. Alex grinned and pulled the smaller woman back into her arms.

"Sorry. Sorry. I thought about calling you but after Lena showed me her new project, I kinda forgot. Everything in this laboratory is things every scientist dreams for."

"Fine. I'll let you go this time."

"Thank you." Alex pepped the shorter woman's face with kisses. Maggie's stern face melted away instantly and smiled softly.

Kara coughed loudly, catching the two women's attention. They smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Okay. Since Alex is safe, I better go back. I have some Italian food to finish." She only took a few bites into the food before Maggie called her, and she skipped lunch because Alex got hurt. She was famished.

"Oh, honey. There's no need to go back. Dr. Garcia's husband, Marco is an excellent chef here. He can cook anything. He should be in the kitchen. Just follow the signs. I have something to discuss with Alex."

\---------------------

Maggie went with her, not wanting to get involved in a mind-numbing science talk. They followed the sighs and finally reached the kitchen.

"Hello? How can I help you, ladies?" A big man with a bushy mustache greeted him.

"Hi, Lena said we can come here to grab something to eat."

"Yes. Of course. I actually made some paella. Do you ladies want some?"

"Actually, paella sounds perfect. Thank you."

"You ladies are not scientists?"

"What gives it away?"

"You ladies asked for food," Marco barked out a laugh, "Apologies, ladies. The most gifted-mind scientists here never ask for food. They only come here for more coffee or energy drinks. Me and the others have the responsibility to force them to eat."

"The others?"

"Yes. Some family members of the scientists live here. Ms. Luthor built in a family-friendly resort for them. You ladies should check it out." Marco handed them two full plates and they walked over to the next room for a place to eat.

There were already a couple of people inside the room, watching a movie. Graciously the occupants invited them to join their movie time. Kara and Maggie happily accepted.

Apparently, Lena allowed family members to live in her underground facility because all the scientists here were workaholics. In the beginning, when the scientists were left alone with the best lab gadgets, they forgot to sleep or eat for three whole days. If it wasn't for Jess to come down to bring Lena away for an emergency board meeting, they would work to their early grave. Ever since that incident, Lena paid family members to stay and take care of everyone.

Alex would fit right in here. Kara always knew her sister was a scientist deep inside. If it wasn't for her, Alex would've been a brilliant doctor.

BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

Kara stood up, took her glasses, and scanned her surrounding. No one is dying. No invasion. No explosion. "What's going on?"

An elderly woman rested her hand on her. "Calm down, darling. It's just time to feed our idiots."

"Idiots?"

"Yes! They're called geniuses but they can't even feed themselves! Idiots!" The woman rattled her cane as she exited the room. Kara and Maggie looked at each other and decided to follow the elderly woman.

"Sweethearts! Each grabs a cart and follow me!"

"Yes, M'am!"

"Call me Albertha. M'am makes me old!"

Wordlessly, they did what the Albertha told. On the top of the rolling cart is three huge pots of coffee and packs of energy drinks. Next to the beverages is a tray of dozens of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?" Maggie picked up a sandwich labeled "Tuna."

"Aye! Those idiots will never just sit down to eat a plate of steak! They will only eat sandwiches because they can hold onto them while working!"

They stopped by their first group of scientists. "Replace the pot of coffee and put two packs on the small table at the corner." Maggie nodded and rolled her cart away, leaving Kara with Albertha. "Idiots! It's time to eat!" The scientists dropped whatever they were doing and looked up with their hands ready.

Albertha grabbed several sandwiches and threw each person two. Kara followed what the elderly woman did but carefully not to throw so hard.

The scientists gave them a polite thanks before heading back to their work with a sandwich in her hand.

Albertha huffed and rolled her cart away with Maggie and Kara behind. They repeated the steps for a few more times before they reached to Lena and Alex. Albertha excused herself to find her idiotic wife.

Since Alex was shot only a few hours ago and the DEO doctor ordered her to not work for long hours, she was forced to go to rest in the room that was already set up for her. Of course, Alex protested but thank god, Maggie was there to lure her to rest. Maggie left with Alex, leaving Kara with Lena.

Kara sat down on a spare chair, watching Lena eating with one hand and writing on a clear glass board with another. Occasionally, she would nudge her huge glasses up. Feeling a bit hot, Kara blew some cold air into the room.

"Darling, are you okay?" Her girlfriend worriedly touched her forehead which raised her temperature higher. "You're warm! Let me call Alex to check on you."

She grabbed onto Lena's hand to stop her from reaching the room. "It's you."

"Me?" Lena raised her eyebrow that made her feel even warmer.

"Yes," She pulled the woman closer against her, "Your lab coat, glasses..."

Realizing what was happening, a smirk appeared on Lena's face. "In theory, if I leave, your temperature will drop."

"No," Kara whined.

Lena lent forward and kissed her blond girlfriend. "I have a room somewhere here." Kara perked up. Lena chuckled and told her the direction to her private quarter. "You go first. I'll finish up and find you soon."

Kara nodded excitedly and left with the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
